Wisps
by Perfect Mischief
Summary: A collection of one-shots, drabbles, and pieces in between, all telling the story of the Romeo and Juliet couple, Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley.
1. Glass of Water

I just thought I should mention, this isn't a chaptered story. This is merely, in a blunt way to put it, mind you, a dumping ground for pieces of writing that aren't very long and the like. They won't all be cohesive, if any are.

* * *

Ginny sipped water from a many-faceted wineglass, her tummy resting on the fluffy green carpet. She nonchalantly flipped through an old WitchWeekly she had brought with her into the Slytherin dormitory Draco had to himself. She often wondered why the Slytherins had their own private rooms, as well as why she was lucky enough that they did. The bright florescent lamplights made the crystal sparkle, she raised a corner of her mouth, twisting the glass and watching the light dance. She licked her index finger and turned another glossy page.

"Draco!" a muffled girl's voice squealed from behind the thick wooden door. Draco made a louder snore than he had been before from on his bed.

Ginny whipped her head around, the arm holding the stemmed glass jerking backwards. The glass crashed into the wooden base of the bed, and Ginny winced at the sound of shattering glass.

"Oops…" she whispered to herself.

"What the hell was that?" Draco groaned, slowly sitting up and running his fingers through his hair.

"Um, I kinda just broke this wineglass. But no big deal, right? I'm sure the heir to the Malfoy throne has plenty more," she reasoned, then added for her own reassurance a timid, "right?"

Draco rubbed his temples. "Actually, that was a priceless Malfoy heirloom passed down from father to son for over a hundred years. But no big deal."

"Well, sheesh, sarcasm hurts," she jibed, rather sarcastically. She grabbed her wand off the dresser and pointed it at the shards of crystal. "Reparo…?" she tried, and rolled her eyes at the non-effectiveness.

Draco smirked at her. "Sorry, but it's goblin made. Not gonna work."

"Oh, go put on a shirt," she retorted, though she couldn't help smiling. "Deletrius," she muttered, and watched satisfactorily as the glass disappeared with a small _snap!_

"You're going to pay for that, aren't you?" Draco teased, traces of sleep still fogging his senses.

"No, but _you're_ gonna pay for _that_, Draco Malfoy!" she snapped, a wicked smile crossing her lips.

Draco's eyes widened in fear for a fleeting second before he regained his calm expression, even daring to smirk. "Oh? What are you going to do? Bat Bogey me again?"

Ginny merely narrowed her eyes, and Draco again wondered why he was in a relationship with such a devious spitfire. Then, as the words "devious spitfire" trailed through his brain, he remembered. But unfortunately, these thoughts had come about one second too late for him to comprehend his girlfriend running at him. She jumped onto the bed and pinned him down without much of a fight.

"If only we used this as currency," Draco murmured, earning a lighthearted smile from the redhead who was looking down at him. And with that, she kissed him, hard on the mouth, all thoughts of the broken wineglass forgotten.

* * *

**A/N Feel free to drop me a review! (As in, please please PLEASE leave a review because it would be like a cough drop to a sore throat, which may or may not make sense but that doesn't mean you shouldn't leave a review because you should.) Thanks for reading, anyways! **

**~Ellie**


	2. Forgetting Something?

**A/N This is a drabble I wrote in the car a while ago and never had the time to type up. This is why I like summer, there's so much time to do things that have no affect on my day to day life! Yayy**

* * *

"Malfoy! Weasley! Never have I seen such public displays of affection in all my life!" McGonagall chided. Ginny couldn't help but think it hadn't been public until McGonagall had opened the door.

Draco quickly released his grip from somewhere under Ginny's blouse and dropped his hands to his sides. Ginny untangled her fingers from Draco's hair, eliciting a small, "Ow!" from the former. She nimbly buttoned the top of her blouse, which was now back to its in-dress code appearance (minus the fact that she had buttoned it wrong). She stared at her feet and could feel her cheeks burning. Draco looked past McGonagall (or rather, anywhere _but _McGonagall) and deftly buttoned up his crisp Oxford shirt and stood ready for reprimanding. He even straightened his crooked silk tie.

"This is your only warning, you two," McGonagall glared. She paused and pursed her lips. "Next time it's detention."

Ginny let out a sigh of relief at the lack of punishment. Next time, she would force Draco into waiting until they were safely in the Room of Requirements before making out, instead of giving into his moist lips and settling for a closet that smelled faintly of honey and cigarettes.

Finally, Draco decided to break the silence. "Thank you, professor," he stated clearly and deliberately. Then he grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her out of the closet before making a mad dash down the corridor. Ginny giggled and by the playful look in Draco's eyes, she knew they weren't done yet.

But McGonagall had other ideas.

"Miss Ginevra, wait a moment," she called.

"Your name's Ginevra?" Draco whispered teasingly. Ginny jabbed him with her elbow and smiled as he winced. They both turned back to look at the elderly witch.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" McGonagall raised her right arm and displayed an electric blue bra dangling from two fingers, the other hand on her hip.

Ginny's eyes widened.

McGonagall watched with a thin-lipped smile as Ginny and Draco exchanged surprised looks. Ginny slowly looked down at her chest and suddenly her mouth became very small.

"Thanks, professor," she said tentatively. She shuffled slowly back to McGonagall and retrieved her bra. Then she ran as fast as she could, the bra in one hand and Draco's hand in the other. They stopped once they had reached an empty corridor. Ginny couldn't help but burst out laughing, tears streaming from her eyes. Draco rolled his eyes and smirked broadly, not knowing whether to laugh out loud or hide from McGonagall 'til graduation.

Minerva watched them go, and couldn't help but smile warmly.

* * *

**A/N So, what did you think? Did you like it? Do you think my writing is so bad that you now have the urge to pull out your eyeballs so you never again have to read it? Let me know in a ~review~.**


	3. Nothing Left

There's always that one moment in your life where your decision means the world; not just to you, but to somebody else too. For a lot of us, that moment comes much earlier than we're able to make the right decision, whether we know so or not. The rest are either extremely misfortunate people who have to suffer this even earlier, or lucky bastards who get to make it late in life. And sometimes this means seeing there is no right choice, only a choice that can do the least damage.

I, like the majority of sleazy humanity, was given a choice; shown two paths; dealt a hand to bet on; when I was too young. Too foolish. Too much of an arrogant prat.

Though I didn't know it, I had it all. It never seemed like I did, though. Father never thought I was good enough. Mother never stood up to Father. And no matter what, I could never be as great as the precious Potter, or become the Anti-Potter I dreamt of being. But I had everything. I had money and love, and really, what more could anyone ask for? Ginny was the reason I hadn't killed myself yet, and yet somewhere along the way, Ginny was gone. Gone forever. And I couldn't help but know that it was all my fault, that if only I'd stayed in that hotel room with her, if I could've protected her better, then she wouldn't be gone.

She was so lively, so lovely, so simply _alive_. Everything she did was full of spirit and her brightness and her loving energy. Her eyes use to watch me with so much gentle intensity that I couldn't help but love her. But now, she's gone, the money's gone, and there's nothing left, no one left.

Nothing left but memories slipping through my fingers like shimmering beads of water through my palm.

Nothing left but an ache for what should have been done, what I should have done.

Nothing left but the antagonizing guilt that slices through my soul worse than any curse could do; guilt for what I did do.

Nothing left.

Nothing.

**A/N So… What'd you think? This is more angsty than what I normally write, so tell me how you liked/disliked it, with just a click of that special little button labeled, Review!**


	4. Perfect Moment

**A/N A drabble I wrote in a short period of time... Yayyy**

Ginny was feeling very determined, as she normally did when she set her mind on something. Normally it was something small, like losing a couple pounds or winning a Quidditch game. But today was something different; something much bigger. Yes, today would be the day she told Draco she loved him.

But why today, of all days? She wasn't entirely sure, and if she had cared to think about it, she wouldn't have known the words for it. It was just that something felt different about today. The air felt electric and her heart was filled with want. Wanting to let him know she loved him; wanting to hear him say he loved her back; wanting the moment to be absolutely perfect.

So, what more romantic way than to say it at dinner that night, at some ritzy restaurant she normally would have avoided had it not been for Draco. Yes, the atmosphere had to be perfect, and it was. The tables were covered in satiny looking navy cloths; white napkins folded precisely; candles glowing and couples smiling all around. Ginny found it all a bit much, and really would have preferred to gone bowling, but you really just can't tell someone you love him while eating greasy pizza and wearing other people's shoes. The pianist played a soft, pretty number as a waiter, dressed appropriately in a tux, poured wine and inquired as to what to order.

"Is there anything special tonight?" Draco asked, meticulously rubbing his finger around the rim of his wine glass.

"The chef has prepared a special foie gras for the evening."

"I'll have that, thank you." For a guy who came from a family of Death Eaters, he certainly was polite, and Ginny always noticed he was certainly more polite in public than when it was just the two of them. To be honest, Ginny preferred the at-home Draco rather than this boring gentleman he appeared to be.

"And you, miss?"

"I'll have the same, thanks," she said, smiling at the man as he nodded and walked on. Determination setting back in, her eyes flicked to Draco, who was staring at her with a slight smirk, as always.

"So how was your day?" she asked, smiling, though her eyes were on her fork, which was twirling between her index and thumb.

"Why so formal?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"Nothing formal about 'how was your day,' now is there?" she replied, their eyes meeting as she sipped her wine.

"I suppose not, but you're not one for polite questions," he commented, straightening his tie.

"There's a first time for everything, now isn't there?" How perfect was this? This could only lead into confessing her love for him, right? For saying that she loved him for the first time was certainly a relevant comment. "Speaking of which-" she began, but was quickly cut off.

"If you must know, my day was fine." Ginny opened her mouth to speak, only to be interrupted once more. She set her elbow on the table, despite the manners she had learned, and rested her head in her hand, her gloved fingers drumming away at her cheek. "Sales have increased four percent after hiring that Proops guy, and only after three weeks."

"That's great, b-"

"Harris was so pleased he gave me a bonus and an extra week of vacation." Ginny's jaw clenched in frustration. "Which reminds me, where would you rather go: Italy or Japan? I've heard they're both nice this time of year but-"

"Will you shut up? I'm trying to tell you I love you!" she exclaimed, rather loudly. A group of four at a nearby table tittered softly before resuming conversation. Ginny felt her face heat up and sighed, taking a large swig of wine.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Oh, you heard me," she muttered. No, this wouldn't do at all! This would not- no, _could _not be the way she told him she loved him. But what was there to say, now that the cat was out of the bag?

"Well, then, Ginevra," Draco began, taking another sip of wine. "That's very good to hear, because I love you, too."

Ginny looked up from her clear plate.

"Wait- what?"

"You heard me," he repeated, smirking once more.

"Well then, now that this is all sorted out," Ginny said, standing from her seat and straightening the skirt of her dress, "let's go bowling."

Perhaps the moment wasn't what she had planned, but it would have to do. And she was really in the mood for bowling.

**A/N I can't decide whether I like it or not. But with my frequent writer's block, I'll take what I get!**

**Feel free to drop a review. Thanks!**

**~Ellie**


End file.
